Téléphone
by Gwenetsi
Summary: [Tiva] La scène aurait pu paraître ordinaire, un homme à la terrasse d'un café lisant des SMS sur un portable. Ce qui ne l'était pas, c'était quand il s'appelait Tony DiNozzo et que le-dit portable appartenait à Ziva David. Vol ? Non ! Mais un échange...
1. Portables

**Ceci est un OS Tiva. Je le précise bien, parce que ce n'est pas le genre de chose que j'écris d'habitude!**

**J'en faisais un à MarieCeline si elle lisait et reviewait ma fic _Les Tripl's._ Le marché incluait que PBG devait trouver le sujet. Et voilà ce que ça donne!**

**A noter que le découpage en chapitres est normal, même si on peut croire qu'il s'agit d'une mini fic. Je pense que vous comprendrez en lisant.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Téléphone<strong>

_C'est étrange non ? On entend sonner un téléphone, ça peut être n'importe qui. Mais un téléphone qui sonne exige qu'on réponde, n'est-ce pas ? _

Phone Game

.

La première fois que la sonnerie avait retenti de sa poche, Tony l'avait ignoré. À la deuxième, il avait posé le portable sur la table et était parti se doucher. À la troisième, il avait refusé l'appel. Au quatrième, il l'avait mis en vibreur et s'était attablé devant son dîner. Au cinquième, il l'avait éteint. Enfin ça, c'était depuis qu'il l'avait vu.

Avant, il décrochait. Avant, il avait son portable. Avant, il n'était pas soumis à la tentation. Avant, il n'aurait jamais osé faire ça. Oui, mais justement, c'était avant.

À présent, c'était différent. Il avait fini par allumer le portable. Lorsqu'il avait sonné, il avait refusé l'appel. Et depuis, il lisait les derniers SMS reçu.

Tout ça aurait pu paraître anodin. Un homme tranquillement assis à la terrasse d'un café, les yeux rivés sur le portable dernière génération dans ses mains, c'est ordinaire. Ce qui l'est moins c'est quand vous vous appelez Tony DiNozzo et que le-dit portable est au nom de Ziva David.

Le serveur amena sa commande, un café. Il paya l'addition aussitôt pour assurer sa tranquillité. Il délaissa ensuite l'appareil pour la tasse brulante. Trop chaud, tant mieux, il s'empressa de retourner à sa lecture.

Si quelqu'un l'avait vu faire ça en sachant à qui était le téléphone, on l'aurait accusé de vol. On aurait pu aussi dire que c'était encore une blague de sa part ou de la curiosité mal placée. On aurait pu dire beaucoup de choses, sauf qu'on aurait eu tort, car Ziva ne l'accuserait jamais de vol, pas en ayant son portable à lui entre les mains.

En cherchant le dernier message qu'il lisait, il se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de le rapporter à sa propriétaire dès le début. C'est sans trop savoir pourquoi qu'il avait préféré le garder. Et puis si elle n'appelait pas, c'est qu'elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte, pas vrai?

oOo

Ziva avait hésité longuement avant de s'emparer du portable. Il était là, posé sur la table basse. La tentation était forte, mais elle avait tenu. Du moins, elle avait tenu jusque là. Maintenant, elle tenait le petit appareil tactile dans ses mains.

Elle le tourna dans tous les sens. Rapidement, elle constata qu'il était identique à celui qu'elle possédait, pas étonnant qu'ils aient fait l'échange sans s'en apercevoir. Elle se souvenait bien. Elle l'avait posé près du sien lorsqu'elle s'était assise sur son bureau. Il était affalé dans son fauteuil et tous deux discutaient de leurs projets de weekend. Plus exactement chacun tentait de savoir ce que l'autre comptait faire sans dire soi-même ce qu'il avait prévu. Puis Gibbs était arrivé et avait décrété qu'ils pouvaient partir. Ce n'était pas encore l'heure, mais il leur avait accordés ce petit privilège. Et puis on était vendredi soir, alors...

Elle avait attrapé un des portables, certaine que c'était le sien et il avait fait de même. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il avait vibré, signalant un message, il y a quelques heures, qu'elle avait compris le problème. Brad Pitt n'était pas dans son répertoire.

oOo

Tony maudit la fille qui appelait une fois encore. D'après le nom et du peu qu'avait dit Ziva sur sa vie privée, il avait déduit qu'il s'agissait de sa voisine, celle partie en vacances dans il-ne-savait-quel-pays.

Il avait mis quatre heures pour se rendre compte de l'échange. Cela s'était produit au premier appel de la fille. Il avait lu le prénom du correspondant et avait remis l'appareil dans sa poche. Il n'avait pas envie de répondre à quelqu'un qui ne lui disait rien. C'est une fois le portable rangé qu'il avait compris pourquoi. Il n'avait aucune femme de ce nom là dans son répertoire.

Après avoir résisté pendant quelques heures, pesé le pour et contre d'appeler Ziva sur _son_ portable, il avait cédé à la curiosité. C'était le trait de caractère dominant chez tous les êtres humains et il n'échappait pas à la règle, surtout lorsque cela concernait une certaine israélienne.

Après mûre réflexion, il avait opté pour les SMS. Ceux qu'il lui avait envoyé étaient les plus nombreux avec ceux d'Abby. Réfrénant son impatience et préférant garder le meilleur pour la fin, il opta pour la lecture de tous les autres. Il ne trouva rien d'intéressant, même dans ceux du bleu. Il fut légèrement déçu et passa à ceux de sa gothique adorée. C'est là qu'il regretta amèrement son geste.

oOo

Ziva se demanda ce qui lui avait pris. Fouiller dans les affaires d'autrui n'était pas son genre. Seulement il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe qui. Si Tony découvrait l'échange, ce qui arriverait tôt ou tard, il ne se priverait pas de faire de même. Elle chercha donc la fonction message et entreprit de lire le dernier arrivé.

Elle pâlit au fur et à mesure de sa lecture et se dépêcha d'éteindre l'engin sitôt qu'elle eut terminé. Elle se dit alors qu'elle n'aurait jamais, au grand jamais, dû faire ça.

oOo

Tony avala son café d'une traite. Le breuvage à peine refroidit lui brûla la langue, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il rangea le cellulaire dans sa poche et gagna à toute vitesse son appartement. Son intention première de découvrir le contenu du téléphone tranquillement installé au soleil lui était passé. Il rêvait maintenant uniquement de rentrer chez lui et de se glisser dans sous les draps pour partir au pays des rêves. Là-bas au moins, ce qu'il venait de lire ne lui empoisonnerait plus l'existence.

oOo

Ziva éteignit la lumière comme un automate. Elle avait beau tenté de ne pas penser à ce qu'elle venait de découvrir, les mots dansaient devant ses yeux. Elle souhaitait à présent les fermer et se laisser emporter par Morphée. Elle voulait oublier, vraiment tout oublier.


	2. Horaires

À 22h04, ce vendredi là, les deux agents étaient dans leurs lits.

À minuit, ils ne dormaient toujours pas.

À 01h17, ils étaient dans un demi-sommeil.

À 02h33, ils se battaient contre les couvertures et les oreillers.

À 03h00, ils étaient réveillés.

À 03h02, ils se mirent debout.

À 03h08, ils étaient de retour dans leurs lits un téléphone dans les mains.

À 03h12, les cellulaires étaient allumés.

À 03h15, ils replongeaient dans la lecture des messages reçus.

À 04h41, ils avaient lu SMS, mails, blocs notes et agendas.

À 05h25, ils avaient visionné toutes les photos et les vidéos.

À 07h00, ils continuaient d'écouter les chansons.

À 07h45, ils contemplaient pensivement les portables éteins posés devant eux.

À 08h02, ils envisagèrent de quitter leurs lits et se lever.

À 08h06, les portables étaient à la charge.

À 08h07, ils les quittèrent des yeux et reprirent une attitude normale.

À midi, les batteries étaient de nouveau pleine.

À 12h05, ils déjeunaient.

À 12h32, ils étaient assis dans leur canapé.

À 12h33, ils ouvraient de nouveau la messagerie.

À 12h34, ils relisaient les SMS qui avaient causé leur perte la veille au soir.

À partir de 12h34, ils commencèrent à se remettre en question.


	3. SMS

**Portable de Ziva David**

**Messages échangés avec Abby Sciuto**

.

Tu plaisantes Ziva? Dis-moi que tu plaisantes!

* * *

><p>À propos de quoi?<p>

* * *

><p>Tu plaisantes, c'est obligé. Tu n'as pas pu faire ça! Et ne me fais pas croire que tu ne comprends pas de quoi je parle!<p>

* * *

><p>? ? ?<p>

* * *

><p>ZIVA DAVID, JE TE PARLE! Enfin non, j'écris, mais... DIS-MOI QUE TU PLAISANTES ! ! !<p>

* * *

><p>Mais enfin à propos de quoi?<p>

* * *

><p>Tu as appelé Tony puis tu as coupé dès que ça a sonné!<p>

* * *

><p>Mauvaise manip' -_-'<p>

* * *

><p>Tu te fous de moi?<p>

* * *

><p>Non.<p>

* * *

><p>Phrase = sujet + verbe + complément. Développe!<p>

* * *

><p>Il n'y a rien à développer, j'ai fait une mauvaise manip'. C'est tout. Et puis comment tu sais ça?<p>

* * *

><p>Mauvaise manip'? Sept fois en cinq minutes? Et on se fiche de comment je le sais.<p>

* * *

><p>Tu as consulté mes relevés?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Portable de Tony DiNozzo<strong>

**Messages échangés avec Brad Pitt**

.

Franchement vieux, tu te compliques la vie pour rien.

* * *

><p>Tu trouves?<p>

* * *

><p>D'accord, ce n'est plus comme avant. Et alors? Vous êtes assez grands pour renouer une bonne relation.<p>

* * *

><p>Tu entends quoi par "bonne relation"?<p>

* * *

><p>C'est à toi de me le dire!<p>

* * *

><p>Si je te pose la question, c'est qu'il y a une raison!<p>

* * *

><p>Tu sais quoi, on dirait un collégien qui sait pas comment parler à une fille.<p>

* * *

><p>Bonjour la comparaison.<p>

* * *

><p>Je reste soft. Si tu veux que je te dise le fond de ma pensée, suffit de demander.<p>

* * *

><p>Alors vas-y! Je t'écoute Freud!<p>

* * *

><p>Freud? Cupidon plutôt!<p>

* * *

><p>Brad, fais gaffe à ce que tu vas dire!<p>

* * *

><p>C'est toi qui m'a demandé mon avis! Assume!<p>

* * *

><p>Je commence sérieusement à le regretter.<p>

* * *

><p>Je n'ai pas encore commencé!<p>

* * *

><p>J'attends.<p>

* * *

><p>Tu me rabâches depuis des mois qu'entre Ziva et toi c'est plus comme avant. As-tu vraiment défini ce qu'est le "avant"?<p>

* * *

><p>Avant qu'elle me considère seulement comme un collègue.<p>

* * *

><p>C'est pas ce que vous êtes?<p>

* * *

><p>Comme un ami.<p>

* * *

><p>Seulement un ami?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Portable de Ziva David<strong>

**Messages échangés avec Abby Sciuto**

.

C'est moi qui pose les questions! Tu as appelé Tony, raccroché aussitôt et tu nies. Pourquoi?

* * *

><p>Pourquoi quoi?<p>

* * *

><p>Tu as trente secondes pour me répondre, sinon je lui dis tout.<p>

* * *

><p>Abby, tes phrases n'ont aucun sens. D'abord tu me demandes si je plaisante. Ensuite j'apprends que tu as consultés mes relevés... je ne comprend rien!<p>

* * *

><p>Tu fais exprès de ne pas comprendre, nuance. Je vais faire court. Tu appelles Tony sans arrêt, tu raccroches dès que tu entends une sonnerie ET tu prétends ne pas comprendre!<p>

* * *

><p>Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.<p>

* * *

><p>Tu as fait ça le jour où on a parlé de lui et de son célibat! Et je te jure que si tu fais encore celle qui ne comprend pas, je l'appelle pour lui dire que tu n'arrives pas à l'inviter à dîner avec toi!<p>

* * *

><p>ABBY !<p>

* * *

><p>Alors?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Portable de Tony DiNozzo<strong>

**Messages échangés avec Brad Pitt**

.

Tu extrapoles!

* * *

><p>Je t'aide à ouvrir les yeux, c'est différent. Alors?<p>

* * *

><p>Je te déteste. Tu le sais ça?<p>

* * *

><p>Je survivrai. Alors, "avant" vous étiez seulement amis?<p>

* * *

><p>Oui, on était amis.<p>

* * *

><p>Vous ne l'êtes plus?<p>

* * *

><p>Bien sûr que si!<p>

* * *

><p>Alors qu'est-ce-qui a changé?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Portable de Ziva David<strong>

**Messages échangés avec Abby Sciuto**

.

Je sais qu'on vient de se parler au téléphone, mais il faut que je sache...

* * *

><p>Vas-y.<p>

* * *

><p>Pourquoi tu hésites à inviter Tony à dîner avec toi? Ça n'engage à rien. Ou alors... Tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu veux l'inviter!<p>

* * *

><p>Joker.<p>

* * *

><p>Tu as le choix, soit tu me réponds maintenant, soit je débarque chez toi.<p>

* * *

><p>Abby, je suis fatiguée.<p>

* * *

><p>J'arrive!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Portable de Tony DiNozzo<strong>

**Messages échangés avec Brad Pitt**

.

Si je comprends ce que tu essaies de ne pas me dire, tu tiens à elle, c'est ça?

* * *

><p>"de ne pas te dire"? Oui, je tiens à elle, comme à chaque membre de l'équipe.<p>

* * *

><p>Tu esquives. Encore.<p>

* * *

><p>Je n'esquive rien.<p>

* * *

><p>C'est sûr que tu n'esquiveras pas si je viens chez toi!<p>

* * *

><p>QUOI?<p>

* * *

><p>Prépare la bière, j'arrive.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Portable de Ziva David<strong>

**Messages échangés avec Abby Sciuto**

.

OK, je ne bouge pas de chez moi. Mais tu me réponds!

* * *

><p>D'accord.<p>

* * *

><p>J'attends Ziva!<p>

* * *

><p>J'ai un peu peur de la façon dont ça se passerait. Tu connais Tony!<p>

* * *

><p>Je te connais aussi. C'est fou ce que tu ne sais pas mentir dès que ta vie sentimentale et Tony viennent sur le tapis!<p>

* * *

><p>Je n'ai pas compris. C'est quoi encore cette expression?<p>

* * *

><p>Au contraire, tu as parfaitement compris! Mais je vais reformuler : dès qu'il est question de Tony ET de ta vie sentimentale, tu ne sais pas mentir!<p>

* * *

><p>C'est faux!<p>

* * *

><p>Autant que si je promets de ne plus jamais boire une goutte de CafPow!<p>

* * *

><p>Ce qui est possible.<p>

* * *

><p>Ziva-mauvaise-foi, dis-moi pourquoi tu as peur de passer une soirée avec Tony?<p>

* * *

><p>Tout est dans le mot Abby, une soirée!<p>

* * *

><p>Ne me dis pas que...<p>

* * *

><p>Que quoi?<p>

* * *

><p>Tu as peur que ça se finisse en badabim-badaboum entre vous!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Portable de Tony DiNozzo<strong>

**Messages échangés avec Brad Pitt**

.

C'est bon, calme-toi, je reste où je suis! Mais répond-moi!

* * *

><p>Qu'est-ce-que tu veux savoir?<p>

* * *

><p>Tu dis que ça a changé entre vous, c'est-à-dire?<p>

* * *

><p>On n'est plus aussi proche qu'avant.<p>

* * *

><p>À cause de quoi?<p>

* * *

><p>J'en sais rien!<p>

* * *

><p>Je sais pourquoi vous vous êtes éloignés!<p>

* * *

><p>Vraiment?<p>

* * *

><p>J'en reviens pas de ce que je vais dire, enfin écrire, mais...<p>

* * *

><p>Mais quoi?<p>

* * *

><p>Tu es amoureux d'elle!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Portable de Ziva David<strong>

**Messages échangés avec Abby Sciuto**

.

Tu passes trop de temps avec Tony. Il déteint sur toi.

* * *

><p>Toi aussi. Tu connais l'expression et tu esquives dès que le sujet devient sérieux!<p>

* * *

><p>Abby, tu nous vois coucher ensemble?<p>

* * *

><p>Vous avez bien fait semblant! D'ailleurs McGee a toujours des doutes à ce sujet. Tu devrais voir la tête qu'il fait quand la mission sous couverture est évoquée!<p>

* * *

><p>C'est toi qui ne répond pas à ma question là!<p>

* * *

><p>J'avoue, je me suis trompée.<p>

* * *

><p>Quand même!<p>

* * *

><p>Tu n'as pas peur que vous finissiez par coucher ensemble. Tu sais que ça arrivera.<p>

* * *

><p>Abby!<p>

* * *

><p>Tu le sais, parce que tu tiens à lui d'une façon que Gibbs désapprouverait si il le savait.<p>

* * *

><p>Tu regardes trop de films.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Portable de Tony DiNozzo<strong>

**Messages échangés avec Brad Pitt**

.

Non, mais t'es cinglé!

* * *

><p>Tu as une autre explication?<p>

* * *

><p>OUI!<p>

* * *

><p>Autre que : on s'éloigne l'un de l'autre parce qu'on s'est rendu compte qu'on s'aimait plus qu'on ne le devrait?<p>

* * *

><p>Tu devrais arrêter les comédies romantiques.<p> 


	4. Choix

Presque vingt-quatre heures s'étaient écoulées depuis la première lecture des messages.

Aucun mot ne serait assez fort pour décrire l'état dans lequel se trouvait Tony et Ziva depuis. Ou alors il n'y en aurait jamais eu assez si quelqu'un avait essayé.

Le fait est que, à dix-neuf heure ce samedi soir, ils étaient tous deux prostrés sur leurs canapés respectifs à fixer des téléphones éteins posés sur des tables basses. Chacun était perdu dans ses pensées. Les souvenirs, certaines phrases ou mots des SMS, quelques photos passaient dans leurs têtes à toute allure.

Tout ce méli-mélo cherchait à faire concurrence à leurs réflexions sur ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Elles n'aboutissaient jamais à un résultat que le commun des mortels qualifierait de concret. Elles ne les éclairaient pas. Plus ils réfléchissaient, moins ils trouvaient de réponses. Tout devenait de plus en plus obscur.

Tony fut le premier à se ressaisir. Il se leva et décrocha son fixe. Il composa rapidement le numéro de Ziva et porta le combiné à son oreille. Tout le temps que cela dura, il espéra tenir jusqu'à ce que l'israélienne décroche. Sa volonté disparaissait comme neige au soleil. Il éprouvait l'envie de partir en courant et envisageait sérieusement de devenir ermite ou moine tibétain, au choix. Cette envie devenait plus forte à mesure que les secondes s'égrainaient. Peut-être qu'il pourrait aller s'installer en Sibérie ou rejoindre une tribu d'Amazonie? Ou alors il pourrait gagner le désert d'Atacama ou bien gravir le Kilimandjaro. Pourquoi pas parcourir la chaîne de l'Himalaya jusque à la fin de ses jours?

Il envisageait sérieusement la dernière option quand Ziva décrocha. Elle ne prononça pas un mot. Son numéro s'était affiché, elle savait que c'était lui. Elle savait forcément pour quelle raison il l'appelait.

- J'ai ton portable, dit-il d'une voix qu'il espéra neutre.

- J'arrive, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

C'est à ce moment là qu'ils prirent conscience chacun de leur côté d'une chose capitale. Si ils avaient fouillé dans les portables, il y avait de grande chance que l'autre ait fait de même, pas vrai?

oOo

Pâle comme un linge, Tony attendit assis sur le canapé que sa coéquipière arrive. Lorsqu'elle frappa à la porte, on aurait pu le croire malade. Lorsqu'il la vit, il se demanda à quel enterrement elle devait assister.

Il lui indiqua le salon d'un geste de la main. Aucun d'eux n'avait encore prononcé un mot et ils ne voyaient pas ce qu'ils pourraient dire.

Ils s'assirent en silence.

Tony prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

- J'ai lu tes messages, dit-il rapidement. En fait, j'ai épluché tout le contenu de ton portable.

Il ferma les yeux et attendit la réplique cinglante qui ne manquerait pas de suivre. Il se recroquevilla également un peu sur lui-même comme pour échapper à la colère de la jeune femme qu'il allait bientôt subir.

- Moi aussi.

Il rouvrit les yeux et se redressa.

- Quoi?

Elle aurait dû lui passer un savon et au lieu de ça...

- J'ai fait la même chose.

- Oh!

Oui, c'était le mot. Il aurait vraiment préféré qu'elle l'engueule, récupère son téléphone et reparte en fureur. Bien que, si il était honnête avec lui-même, pas une seule fois il n'avait cru cela possible.

- Tiens.

Sa voix le sortit de ses pensées. Il avisa sa main tendue vers lui et l'objet qui s'y trouvait. Il récupéra son cellulaire, puis lui indiqua le sien sur la table.

Ziva rangea le téléphone dans sa poche et se leva, évitant à tout prix de croiser son regard. Elle passa derrière le canapé où elle s'arrêta. Si jamais elle passait la porte maintenant...

- Tu es amoureux de moi? demanda-t-elle subitement.

Le dos qui lui faisait face laissa la place à un visage surpris. Finalement Tony reprit ses esprits et répliqua.

- Tu tiens à moi plus que tu ne le devrais?

Elle le considéra un instant.

oOo

Soit elle partait maintenant, soit elle retournait s'asseoir.

Dans le premier cas, ils feraient comme si rien ne s'était passé ce weekend. Dans le second, ils devraient en parler.

Ou ils optaient pour la politique de l'autruche ou ils faisaient face à leurs sentiments.

Ils appliquaient la règle numéro douze ou ils la transgressaient dans un futur relativement proche.

Obéir ou désobéir à Gibbs.

S'ignorer ou s'aimer.

Faire son malheur ou son bonheur.

Choisir la voie la plus sûre ou la plus dure.

La raison ou le cœur?

oOo

Yeux dans les yeux, ils hésitaient.

Étaient-ils prêts à ça? Non.

En avaient-ils envie? Là était la question.


	5. Message

Timothy poussa un profond soupire lorsqu'il entendit son téléphone sonner. Abby ne le laisserait dont jamais tranquille? Ça ne faisait pourtant pas cinq minutes qu'il avait quitté son labo pour aller lui chercher un CafPow.

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite comme désespéré. Il était certain qu'elle allait lui demander de prendre également un café pour Tony, son grand frère adoré avec qui elle était en pleine discussion lorsqu'il était parti.

Il soupira et attrapa en le maudissant le bruyant cellulaire.

La surprise s'afficha sur son visage lorsqu'il vit de qui il venait de recevoir un message. Ziva?

Il termina de le lire en comprenant la méprise au passage. Son téléphone n'était pas son téléphone. Aux dernières nouvelles, il ne s'appelait pas Tony et ne devait pas passer la prendre à dix-neuf heure pour aller dîner.

Attendez une seconde, c'était quoi cette histoire de dessous sexys qu'il aimait tant?

Il se figea. Tony et Ziva, ensemble?

Quand Abby allait savoir ça!

oOo

C'est à ce moment là que le portable sonna de nouveau. Cette fois, c'était « McGee » l'émetteur du message.

.

_Hé le bleu, je savais pas que tu aimais te filmer quand tu dansais!_

_C'est sensé être quoi? De la valse?_

_._

Il se décomposa.

* * *

><p><strong>Fini ! <strong>

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ?**


End file.
